


Dark Genesis

by Doomm (Havokk), Mistwolf_Magic



Series: Earth 42 [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havokk/pseuds/Doomm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistwolf_Magic/pseuds/Mistwolf_Magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Mr. Sinister and Goblyn Queen from Earth 42. It tells how each of them formed new teams after M-Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> As a disclaimer, I am in the middle of reworking this story. New chapters will be added and chapters will be revised and/or reordered to fit the new story.

The Legacy Virus only afflicted the residents of Earth 42 for two days. However enough damage was done that many villains who were previously impervious to attack were now vulnerable. Magneto took advantage of this and gathered his Brotherhood. Together they began eliminating their rivals.

Magneto decided to form an alliance with Madelyne Pryor, the leader of the Sisterhood of Mutants. He pretended to help her team but in reality he was trying to destroy it. Magneto led the Sisterhood of Mutants into an ambush. His team would have destroyed the Sisterhood but unfortunately they were resilient. They fought back and the Brotherhood of Mutants was defeated. After the near destruction of her team, Madelyne Pryor decided to disband the Sisterhood of Mutants to ensure their safety from the Brotherhood of Mutants.

With the Sisterhood defeated, Magneto turned his attention towards one of his other rivals, Mister Sinister and his Marauders. Magneto and his Brotherhood attacked Sinister's lab, forcing him on the offensive and catching him completely off guard.

The battle lasted for quite some time. Magneto's team began to crumble before the Marauders but Magneto didn't let this stop him. He pressed on and eventually killed the Marauders however by this time; he had already lost most of the members of his team.

Magneto thought he had won but the fight was far from over. Marauder clones began pouring into the halls. Magneto and his team fought on. They took even more casualties because as they destroyed one clone, several more would take its place. Magneto pressed on alone and fought his way into the cloning chamber. He used his powers to crush the machine. Instantly the clones stopped coming and any existing clones slumped to the ground dead.

While Magneto shut down the cloning chamber, Mister Sinister killed the rest of his team. He spared Mystique after negotiating a deal with her. In exchange for her help in killing Magneto, he would give her any enhancement that she wanted. Mystique had no choice but to accept because if she didn't, Mister Sinister would kill her.

Together, Mister Sinister and Mystique ambushed Magneto. They were able to defeat him easily because he had become infected with the Legacy Virus. He lay on the ground slowly dying. Mister Sinister taunted his fallen foe but it was Magneto who got the final laugh. He used the last of his powers to destroy the lab in a massive explosion.


	2. Sinister Plans

Mystique and Mister Sinister were able to survive the destruction of the lab unscathed. Mister Sinister may have been physically unscathed but he was emotionally scarred. His entire life’s work had been destroyed in an instant and there was no replacing it. If he had been capable of it, he would have broken down and wept at the sight of his ruined lab.

“Nathaniel, are you going to give me what you owe me?” Mystique’s words broke the almost sacred silence that had descended.

Mystique’s words pushed away the grief he felt inside. It was replaced with a feeling of intense hatred towards Mystique. He could not believe that Mystique could be so selfish. “Does it look like I am capable of fulfilling our deal right now Raven?” Mister Sinister shouted.

Mister Sinister had said her name with so much contempt that Mystique hesitated before replying. After choosing her words carefully, she responded. “I simply wished to know if you were going to fulfill our deal. I know that you are not capable of fulfilling it right now and I truly am sorry for what Erik has done.”

Mister Sinister sighed. “I don’t like breaking my deals but I have no idea how I am going to give you the enhancement that I owe you.”

“You could always start over.”

“It’s not like I have much of a choice. You will get your enhancement but it will take some time. I estimate that within a year, I could have my lab rebuilt and enough DNA samples to give you the enhancement.”

Mystique did not like this at all. She had hoped to get the enhancement sooner. “I need the enhancement sooner. It’s for one of my allies.”

“Last time I checked all of your other allies were dead.”

“I have another and I need the enhancement for her.”

“Her?” Mr. Sinister caught a glimpse of a mutant girl with blue skin in his mind’s eye.

Mystique silently cursed herself for her mistake. She quickly put up a mental block in her mind to prevent Mister Sinister from identifying her ally. “Her identity shall remain a secret for now. Just know that I need the enhancement.”

Mister Sinister smirked. Mystique thought that she had stopped him but she hadn’t. He had already guessed the identity of Mystique’s ally. Mister Sinister had to admit that he was surprised that the identity of this mutant had remained a secret for all this time especially since he thought Nightcrawler had been the only one. He decided to keep this information to himself in case he needed to blackmail her later. “You will have to wait until I rebuild my lab.”

Mystique rolled her eyes. “You don’t have to rebuild it.”

“How else am I supposed to get my lab back?”

“Act like the villain you are and just steal one.”

“Steal a lab?” The thought of stealing a lab hadn’t even occurred to him. “Where am I supposed to find a lab worth stealing?”

“For a man of your intellect, you can be quite stupid sometimes. The lab you should steal is Weapon X. They have all the latest tech and hundreds of DNA samples.”

Mister Sinister was very disappointed in himself for not realizing Weapon X’s potential sooner. Mystique had been correct about Weapon X. It may not be as advanced as his old lab but it would be a good start. “Weapon X’s facilities should suffice. We better make our way to Canada. We have a lab to steal.”

Mystique shook her head. “We are not going to steal the lab. You are. I need to go obtain the DNA that I want you to splice my ally with.”

“Very well. We’ll meet up later after I have seized control of Weapon X and you have obtained the DNA sample.”

The two parted ways. Mystique made her way towards the X-men’s new school, Frost’s Academy of Higher Learning. She was going to have a “chat” with Rogue. Mister Sinister was on his way to Canada. Once he arrived, he would head directly to Weapon X and seize control of its facilities. No one would be able to stop them and anyone who tried would die.


	3. Return of the Goblyn Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madlyne Pryor and a new mutant are introduced in this chapter.

Madelyne Pryor paced back and forth in her apartment. She had intended to stay out of the game but with the rise of Purifiers, she was no longer sure that she could. Madelyne contemplated her current situation. She was living alone in an apartment and had not been disturbed by Purifiers. However, it was only a matter of time before some found her. She could stay and hope that they never find her or she could rebuild the Sisterhood of Mutants and stand against the Purifiers.

A brick shattered the glass of her apartment window. Madelyne picked it up. "Die Mutant!" was scratched into the surface of the brick. Madelyne threw the brick to the ground in disgust. There was a crash as another brick broke another window. The similar message was scrawled on it. A third brick broke another window. Its message terrified her. It said, “We know who you are Goblyn Queen.”

The third brick helped Madelyne make her decision. She was going to rebuild the Sisterhood of Mutants. Hiding was pointless now that the Purifiers knew who she was. Madelyne gathered her things into a black duffel back, put her flaming red hair in a bun and walked out of her apartment. She wiped the memories of her existence from the mind of her landlord and anyone who had met her.

Madelyne made it out of her apartment without any trouble. Unfortunately, Purifiers were waiting for her outside. Madelyne set down her bag and battled the Purifiers. Even though she had not battled anyone for a while, she was as dangerous of an opponent as ever. She used her magic to conjure an army of goblins to assist her. With the help of her goblin minions, she quickly defeated the Purifiers. She sent all of them away but one. Madelyne ordered the goblin to carry her bag for her. She figured she may as well since the Purifiers already knew who she was. She would find a new place to stay before rebuilding her team.

A few days later……

Madelyne had found a new place to stay and had begun rebuilding her team. She had arranged a meeting with Selene Gallio and was on her way to their arranged meeting place. A mutant flew passed her with Purifiers following closely behind. Madelyne decided she would help this mutant before she met with Selene.

"Kill the bird thing!" One of the Purifiers shouted. The Purifiers started throwing bricks, rocks, glass and anything they could find at the mutant. 

"You will need better aim if you wish to injury me!" The bird "thing" taunted as she gracefully soared into the sky and landed on top of a building. "Also I am no bird thing, I am a Harpy!" It was more or less true. The woman had long, hot pink hair, green feathered wings, and retractable golden claws on her hands and feet. She was clothed in a short dark green dress.

"Enough of this. We should go find another mutant to destroy." The group of Purifiers left.

Madelyne Pryor approached. She had seen what had happened and was quite impressed by the harpy mutant. "You can come down! I will not harm you!" She shouted up to the woman on top of the building.

"Nice try but I do not believe you. You could be just another human trying to harm me."

"I could be but I am a mutant like yourself, Mai Valentine."

"How do you know my name?"

"One of my mutant powers is telepathy. I am able to read minds."

"I believe you." Mai jumped off the building and used her wings to gently glide to the ground. "Very few know my name. The only way you could know it would be your mutant power. Why have you sought me out?"

"I happened to come across you while you were dealing with those nasty humans. I sent them away with my powers."

"Thank you. It is nice to meet a fellow mutant but I must be on my way before more humans come."

"Wait! I have a proposal for you."

"What is your proposal?"

"I am creating a Sisterhood of Mutants to stand against the Purifier threat. I would like you to join me."

"I'm in." "You'll need a code name. Mine is Goblyn Queen."

"OK. How about Harpie Lady?"

"Perfect. Welcome to the team Harpie Lady."

"What should we do now?"

"I have a meeting with another mutant to attend. You are welcome to come with me or you can gather your things and we can meet up later at our base."

"I'll come with you. I don't have very many possessions. Everything I own is in my bag and I can retrieve it later."

"Very well. We have a meeting with the Black Queen to attend."


	4. The Immortal Mutant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Immortal Mutant, Selene Gallio is introduced in this chapter.

Madelyne Pryor led Mai Valentine to a fancy café. The two mutants stepped inside. A pale skinned dark haired woman sat alone at a table in the corner. She was dressed in a black corset, black leggings and black boots. Madelyne knew that this was the woman that she was looking for. She approached the table with Mai Valentine by her side.

Selene Gallio, better known as the Black Queen, saw the Goblyn Queen approach her table. She also noticed the hot pink haired female that was with her. The sight of the other woman filled her with irritation. “You’re late. Also, you told me you were coming alone!"

Madelyne sighed. She had told Selene that she would come alone but things hadn’t exactly gone as planned. “It’s complicated but the reason that I have come has not changed. I would like you to join my Sisterhood of Mutants."

Selene was shocked. She knew that Madelyne had disbanded the original team. Selene decided she would find out why Madelyne was forming a new team. “Why should I join?"

“I am forming a new team for protection. The Purifiers are becoming a threat “

Selene was not satisfied by Madelyne’s answer but she decided to give her one last chance to convince her to join. “I am immortal. I do not have reason to fear the Purifiers."

Madelyne was stunned. She had thought that Selene would accept her proposal. Madelyne tried to come up with another reason to convince her to join but she couldn’t come up with one.

"You should help us because if you don't the mutant race could be destroyed by the Purifiers!" Mai Valentine blurted out.

Selene thought about what Mai had said. “The girl has a point. I will join your Sisterhood of Mutants."

Mai was angered that this woman had referred to her as a girl. She was eighteen so she was technically an adult. “I am no girl! I am the Harpie Lady!"

Selene would have been angered but she was impressed with by the girl’s courage. “You are still just a girl to me but I am impressed by your mutation. I have never seen a winged mutant like you before."

"Thanks?" Harpie Lady said. She was unsure if it was compliment or sarcasm.

Madelyne would have been content to allow the two to continue speaking but she was on a time limit. "We must be on our way. We have one more to meet with."

“I must gather my things. Where is your base of operations?" The Black Queen said.

"Our current base is my apartment." Madelyne replied.

Selene was filled with disgust. She hated appartments.They always felt too crowded especially when more than one person was living there. It was one of the many reasons that she lived in a mansion. "I don't do apartments. I would prefer us to use my mansion. It has plenty of space."

Madelyne Pryor was surprised by Selene’s generosity. Little did she know that Selene had offered her mansion because she hated apartments. “We can use your mansion as our base.”

"Then it is settled. I will go to my mansion to prepare it for use as a base. Here are the directions." Selene gave both women the directions to her mansion before leaving to prepare her home for use as a base.

Harpie Lady turned to the Goblyne Queen “That was very generous of her." She said.

"It was.” Madelyne agreed. “We should head to our last meeting for the day." The two mutants got up and left the café.


	5. Dark Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelyne has a private meeting with Omen.

"Goblyn Queen!"

"Yes Omen."

"We need to talk about a vision that I had."

"Very well. Tell me about your vision."

"A team of mutants is gathering. If we are not careful, they will grow stronger than the Sisterhood."

"How do I prevent this?"

"Simple. I will infiltrate their team at the beginning to make sure that the team X-Factor fails.

"Infiltrate X-Factor and report back to me Omen."

"I shall. My codename in X-Factor will be Cerebra."

..................................................................................................................................................

Omen made preparations to make sure that she ran into the founders of X-Factor. She spotted the twins and made sure that she was in their path. The two saw her and introduced themselves to her.

"Hi I'm Derek Davenport and this is my sister, Diana."

"I am Celeste Johnson. I know why you have sought me out and I would like to join your team." There was a pause as the twins appeared to communicate telepathically with each other. She knew what they were saying from her visions and continued.

"I found you by using my power. You two need me on your team. As we speak, the X-mansion is being invaded by Purifiers. You will no longer be able to use Cerebro to find new mutants." Omen loved the shocked expressions on the twins' faces. The boy struggled to regain his composure before he replied.

"I believe you, Welcome to the team. My codename is Havok and my sister's is Eclipse."

"I would like my codename to be Cerebra as I can see most things including when and where mutants will appear." 

"I love your codename and your powers. I can tell that you will be a great addition to the team." 

"I will be. I also possess telekinesis but I'll need your help with that."

“Sure I can show you how.”

“Thanks Eclipse but we should wait until later. We need to go help a girl named Rosalie Thornton.”

“OK?”

“Don’t worry Havok, You’ll like her.”

Omen, Havok, and Eclipse made their way towards Rosalie Thornton. Cerebra (Omen) "accidently" led them the wrong way twice which caused X-Factor to miss out on recruiting Rosalie's brother and a mutant named Sarah Jane Smith whose mutation gave her flight, healing and energy blasts. However, Cerebra didn't realize that those two mutants would end up at the X-men School.

Omen smiled. Her plan was working perfectly. For now she would help X-Factor recruit a few more mutants before leading the team into a battle against the Sisterhood that the X-Factor was unprepared for.


	6. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madelyne tries to convince other mutants to join her team.

"Are you interested in joining us Lady Deathstrike?"

"No. I'm better off on my own."

"You're just afraid."

"I am NOT afraid." Lady Deathstrike slammed Mai to the ground. Lady Deathstrike left the room and was gone without a glance back.

"OUCH!"

"You need to be more careful. You are not the most powerful mutant and you are lucky she didn't kill you. Selene and I will conduct any further negotiations with other mutants without you."

"Very well. I will gather my things and head to our base." Harpie Lady flew away.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Madelyne said.

**********************************************************************

"Supposedly this girl, Celeste Johnson can predict the future."

"If these rumors are true, we should ask her to join the team Goblyn Queen."

"Let's try to find her."

Selene and Madelyne searched for the girl's whereabouts. They discovered that she had opened a fortune telling shop in the city nearby. Selene and Madelyne collected their things and left to go find Celeste. They wandered the streets until they found Celeste's shop. They walked in.

"If your power is real, you should know why we have come Celeste."

"It is real. I know why you have come Madelyne Pryor and Selene Gallio. You have heard rumors of my power and would like to recruit me to your Sisterhood of Mutants."

"Will you join us?"

"I shall. Business is terrible with all the Purifiers running about."

"Welcome to the Sisterhood Celeste."

"I prefer Omen."

"As long as your power is real, I don't care what your codename is. We should return to base Selene and see if we can find any others."

"I'll meet you there, By the way, You should try to find Carmen Banderas and Ava Costello. They will be useful members."

"Very well, we shall see you later." Madelyne and Selene returned back to Selene's mansion.

"Do you think she was telling the truth about Carmen and Ava?"

"I do not know Madelyne but we should see if we can find them and recruit them. If they don't exist, we will know that Omen lied about her power."

**********************************************************************

"They are real!"

"We should go find them."

**********************************************************************

Carmen Banderas strode the dark alleyway alone. Most would be afraid to walk alone at night but Carmen was not. She possessed a vampiric appearance and abilities but without actually being a vampire. She had long black hair, pale skin and glowing eyes. Carmen could summon wolves and bats to do her bidding, hypnotize mortals, and she could turn into mist or a bat. She often went out at night instead of day to avoid being seen by Purifiers.

"Carmen!"

Carmen turned around. Two women were trying to get her attention. One had fiery red hair and the other had a similar complexion to herself.

"Yes?"

"Are you Carmen Banderas?"

"I am."

"I am Madelyne Pryor and this is Selene Gallio." The woman with the fiery red hair said.

"We heard about your abilities and we would like you to join us."

"I accept your offer."

"Welcome to the team Carmen. Do you have a codename in mind? Mine is Goblyn Queen and Selene is the Black Queen."

"I want my codename to be Scarlett."

*************************************************************

Ava walked alone. She had run away from home after her mother had yelled at her for being a freak. Ava hadn't meant to cause a fire but her mother didn't see it that way. The only regret that Ava had was that she would never see her sister Abigail again. As she turned the corner, two women approached her and invited her to join their team. Ava considered the possibility. She could continue on her own, hoping not to run into any Purifiers or she could accept the women's offer and join their Sisterhood of Mutants. In the end, Ava decided to accept the offer. They asked her what she wanted her codename to be and she told them that she wanted it to be Cinder. They welcomed her to the team and took her to their base.

************************************************************

"So it turns out that Omen was right."

"She was. I suppose she can stay on the team Madelyne."

"I guess so. I want to hold off on recruiting any more members until we train the ones we have already. We are the only two mutants on the team that have had any experience in using our powers in combat."


	7. Betrayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happens to Omen after she betrays X-Factor.

Omen walked into the abandoned warehouse where the Sisterhood of Mutants hid, waiting to attack and destroy X-factor before they could stop them.

"Cinder?"

"Yes?" The fiery haired girl stepped out from the shadows.

"What are you doing here? You're going to betray the Sisterhood. I'm surprised Madelyne hasn't kicked you off the team yet."

"I'm not going to betray the Sisterhood."

"Yes you are. It's your destiny."

"NO IT'S NOT!!!!" Flames erupted around Cinder before engulfing Omen. Before either of them could react, Omen had been burned to ash.

"Unacceptable!" Madelyne Pryor had seen the exchange but hadn't reacted fast enough to intervene. "This is not how we treat our team members. You are no longer a member of this Sisterhood of Mutants. Leave at once and if we meet again, it will be as enemies."

Cinder blinked back tears but quickly left without a word.

Madelyne sighed. "It is such a shame that so much potential was wasted."

*************************************

Cinder ran into the dark, trying to get as far away from the warehouse as she could. In her haste, she didn't see the Purifiers until it was too late.

"Do you think she's a mutie?"

"Dunno maybe?"

"I am no mutie! I am a mutant!" Flames erupted around Cinder. The Purifiers backed away utterly terrified of the girl. Another mutant approached the scene.

"It's the Armored Protector!"

"Run!' The Purifiers ran away as fast as they could.

The armored woman held out a hand to Cinder. "Come with me." she calmly said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Armor and I'm a mutant like you. We have a school for mutants that you are more than welcome to attend."

"I...I guess I'll go with you. I can use some help with my powers."


	8. Weapon X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinister has finished converting the facility into his new laboratory. He begins his experiments..........

"I believe I am ready to begin my work. However there is one thing missing. I need someone to assist me with my work. I'm not sure who could be worthy to work alongside myself...What if it was me but a little bit different...."

 

Mister Sinister made the necessary preparations. He prepared the capsule and extracted some of his DNA. To ensure that the clone was not exactly like himself, he only injected X chromosomes into the serum before dumping the serum into the capsule. Now he would just need to wait until the clone was finished growing. He couldn't wait to meet Miss Sinister. In the meantime, he began looking for new test subjects. He would create a new Weapon X but this time its members would be loyal to Mister Sinister and would carry out anything that he asked of them.

 

**X-1**

Mister Sinister couldn't believe his luck. He had successfully located the daughter of Wolverine. She had refused to go with him so he had to use render her unconscious with a psionic blast. Once he brought her to the lab, he immediately set about bonding adamantium to her skeleton. She resisted again but to no avail. Eventually he had completed his first weapon. He gave her the codename X-1 in honor of her being the first of his weapons and also in the hopes that she could become the commander of his new weapons.

 

**X-2**

Mister Sinister was unsure of what he wanted his second weapon to be until he came across some Purifiers. They had found a new mutant who was able to manipulate the earth in a manner very similar to Avalanche. Unfortunately, the new mutant was already dead when he arrived. Mister Sinister did not allow this to stop him so he went ahead and collected samples of the deceased mutant's DNA. When he returned to his lab, he added the samples to his new collection of mutant DNA. A few days later, he "found" a willing test subject. By found, he kidnapped a teenager by the name of Steven Tyler and spliced him with the DNA he had taken from the deceased mutant a few days before. The team now consisted of X-1(Xena-the daughter of Wolverine) and X-2 (Steven Tyler who took on the nickname Aftershock due to his newly acquired abilities.)

 

**X-3**

Mister Sinister decided that his new team would need a brawler so he set out to find the necessary DNA to create one and a "willing" test subject. He found the necessary DNA and he located a test subject. He abducted the teen before he could react and brought him to his lab. He spliced the boy with the DNA enabling the teen to have enough super strength to rival the Hulk but just to ensure that the teen would be powerful enough, he spliced him with some of the Juggernaut’s DNA. The teen was given the name Bezerker and the codename X-3. Bezerker now possessed super strength at all times and a Juggernaut form which enabled him to be utterly unstoppable.

 

**X-4**

The next test subject was a mutant teen named Jane. Mister Sinister encountered her when a group of Purifiers attempted to kill her when her powers manifested. Unfortunately for the Purifiers, Jane's newfound ability allowed her to psionically induce the feeling of pain in her victims. While the Purifiers were on the ground in tears because of the pain inflicted upon them, Mister Sinister invited her to join his new team. He expected her to refuse but the girl said yes as she no longer had anything left. Her parents had disowned her and she had run away from home. Mister Sinister brought her to his lab and introduced her to the others before giving her the nickname Bane and the codename X-4. He then proceeded to begin training the young mutant so that she would be able to amplify her powers to have them affect a larger range of individuals and to increase the effect of her powers.

 

**X-5/X-6**

The next set of weapons to join the team was the siblings, Neal and Nathalie. The brother was nicknamed Rampage and was given the codename X-5. His abilities enabled him to self-destruct, causing a large explosion before reforming. His sister was nicknamed Nova and was given the codename X-6. Her abilities allowed her to control and generate plasma. Whenever she would team up with her brother, their combined powers would cause a massive explosion creating utter destruction much to Mister Sinister's pleasure.

 

**X-7**

During a training session, Mister Sinister found his newest weapon. She was a teenage girl with the ability to convert kinetic energy into super strength. Every hit she took would only make her stronger. She was given the nickname Powerhouse and the codename X-7. Mister Sinister liked teaming her up with X-3 because a few hits from him while he was in Juggernaut form were all it would take to enable X-7 to overpower anyone she went up against.

 

**X-8**

During a search for new recruits, Bane discovered a new mutant. Mister Sinister didn't believe her because he couldn't see the new mutant until Bane used her powers on him. As the teen collapsed to the ground, his camouflage faded away to reveal his presence. Mister Sinister "convinced" (threatened) the teen to join his team. He was given the codename X-8 and the nickname Camo. Mister Sinister trained him to be the team's spy.

 

 

 

 


	9. New Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene and Madelyne continue to build their team.

A girl with short black hair was walking through a park. It was a quiet afternoon and the birds were chirping. Bees lazily flew by. The girl could smell the sweet scent of flowers with every step. She eventually sat down at a wooden bench to rest. Suddenly the park began to fade away leaving busy streets and skyscrapers in its place. The girl was shocked by what happened. How could the park have just disappeared?

"Nice trick but I've seen better." The girl turned to face the person who had spoken. She saw a dark haired woman standing next a red haired one.

"Who are you?"

The woman with dark hair sighed. "Who I am is irrelevant. The real question is who are you?"

The girl blinked. "I'm not important....."

The red haired woman smiled. "You are very important indeed Miss Wyngarde."

The girl was shocked. How does she know my name?

"I know your name because I am a mutant just like you are." The red haired woman said. "I'm Madelyne Pryor and this is Selene. We can help you learn how to refine your illusions."

"I would like to learn how to use them. They are a family power but my mother died before she could show me how to really use them." The girl said a bit unsure if she wanted to join or not.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your mother and I once worked together." Madelyne said.

"Are you sure? My mother did have a sister with the same powers and surname."

"I'm positive. Both were members of my Sisterhood."

"Sisterhood?"

"Yes. The Sisterhood of Mutants is a team of mutants just like us."

"Well my mother was a member and I do want to learn how to use my power...........I'm in."

"Welcome to the team Miss Mastermind."

.......................................................................................................

Scarlett sat in the Sisterhood’s headquarters watching the news with Harpie Lady. An extravagant newswoman was on the scene announcing something terrible that had taken place in New York. “I am Barbara Winters reporting to you live from New York Square. An hour ago there was another attack as another mutant menace unleashed her power on unsuspecting shoppers. She paralyzed dozens with her deadly gaze. She has green skin and olive green hair. If you see her, call our mutant hotline as the police are looking for her."

“I kind of feel bad for that girl.” Harpie Lady said.

“I suppose I do as well.” Scarlett admitted.

“I wish there was something we could do about it.”

Scarlett leapt to her feet. “Maybe we can do something about it.” She ran down the hall and into the office. Madelyne and Selene were discussing how they were going to find more mutants. They both looked up when Scarlett burst in. "Goblyn Queen!"

"Yes Scarlett?"

"There's a mutant girl on the news and the police are looking for her. We have to find her before the police do."

"Selene and I will take care of it. Call me if any more show up." Madelyne grabbed her things and ran out the door

.......................................................................................................

** New York **

Patricia Stone walked into a small shop. She had to act quickly before her pale green skin and long olive green hair gave her away. She knew the shop's layout by heart as she had come in often before her powers manifested. Hopefully she would be able to get what she needed quickly and without opening her eyes.

She made her way towards the sunglasses. She reached to grab a pair before remembering that they had been moved to behind the counter. She walked towards the counter hoping not to be seen. Unfortunately the shopkeeper saw her and began to panic. "You're that girl from the news!"

"I just need a pair of sunglasses to block my powers."

"No stay away from me!"

"Please." the girl begged.

"If you don't leave now, I will call the police."

"You leave me with no choice." The girl opened her eyes instantly paralyzing the storekeeper with her gaze. She reached behind the counter and grabbed a pair of green sunglasses. She slipped them on before exiting the store. As soon as she walked out of the store, Purifiers spotted her and began shouting at her.

"Look it's a mutie!"

"Get her!"

"Please leave me alone. “A Purifier grabbed her from behind. In the struggle, her sunglasses fell off. "LET GO!" He turned her around to mock her but was immediately paralyzed. He slumped to the ground and the other Purifiers ran away in fear. The girl picked up her sunglasses and put them back on.

"Very impressive."

The girl spun around. "Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am Madelyne Pryor and this is Selene. We are mutants like you."

"Prove it."

Madelyne used her telekinesis to lift the girl off the ground.

"I believe you! You can set me down now!"

Madelyne lowered her back to the ground.

"I believe you but why have you come?"

"We want to help you learn to control your powers."

"How?"

"We are building a Sisterhood of Mutants. You can join us."

Patricia thought about it for a minute. "I suppose I'll join."

"Welcome to the team Medusa."

Madelyne Pryor, Selene Gallio and Patricia Stone headed to the Sisterhood's headquarters. On their trip back, they encountered three more mutants: Tabitha Williams, Valerie Vollum, and Jade Tayler. All three were recruited to the Sisterhood of Mutants. Tabitha Smith's mutant power allowed her to generate artificial and biological toxins. She was given the code name Toxic. Valerie Vollum's power grants her the ability to absorb powers from various types of matter. Her substance mimicry powers granted her the code name Essence. The third girl, Jade Taylor was a classic telepath/telekinetic but with a twist. In addition to her mind abilities, she also possessed the ability to manipulate pheromones. She was given the code name Seduction.


End file.
